A vacuum cleaner may have a filter located downstream of the suction motor, which removes residual dirt from the air before being expelled from the vacuum cleaner. Unfortunately, the filter is often small and offers poor filtration or the filter is large and impacts significantly on the size of the vacuum cleaner.